


Body

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [33]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Body - Jordan Suast, F/F, Pre Parrward, Song fic, Trials, it's messed up, this is serious, um, you should listen to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Body, let me see your body.Take off all your makeup and your clothes.Trust me.Why don’t you just trust me?You’re the only beauty.Show me more.
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr, Thomas Culpeper/Katherine Howard
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Body

_ I’m more than _

_ I’m more than _

_ I’m more than _

Katherine Howard seemed happy, but looks could be deceiving. Looks could also be heartbreaking, and destroy you.

Kat hummed softly to herself, walking swiftly, trying to escape who she knew would be waiting for her around the corner. Trying to walk so fast that he wouldn’t even realize that it was her.

“Kitten, why are you walking so fast? I almost missed you.”

Kat shivered at the slick voice of him. He slipped out of the alley, and put his hands on her hips.

_ Body, let me see your body.  _

_ Take off all your makeup and your clothes. _

He took her arms suddenly and started to drag her to his place.

Kat tried to break free, but he was too strong. She pulled back with all her might, but couldn’t seem to pull hard enough. He pushed her into his apartment, a familiar sick grin plastered on his face.

_ Trust me. _

_ Why don’t you just trust me? _

He forced her up against the wall, and raked his eyes over her body.

_ You’re the only beauty. _

_ Show me more. _

Kat closed her eyes and imagined she was somewhere else, far, far away from his dark bedroom. With Annie, and Jane. Maybe even Cathy was there if they’d somehow convinced her to put her computer down for longer than two seconds.

She didn’t even realize she was crying until she stumbled out of his apartment, bleeding.

____________

Annie was sitting with her, a frown on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Annie furrowed her brows, and put an arm around Kat’s shoulder, making her flinch slightly.

_ You’re not a dime a dozen. _

_ Oh your skin is golden _

“I love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah.”

_ Let me show the whole damn world. _

Annie stood up grinning.

“We are going to do a Disney marathon, and we’re making everyone do it with us.”

“I’m not doing the Catherine’s”

“That’s crazy, I was just about to volunteer.”

_ You’re one in a billion _

____________

He was always waiting for her at that corner, and no matter how fast she moved, she could never escape him.

_ The only thing that’s missing. _

This time when she started to sob he hit her, and put his hand over her mouth.

“Shut up!”

_ Is some tape to put over that mouth. _

Kat stilled herself, her tears falling silently as he continued his assault on her.

_ Body. _

_ I’m more than my body. _

_ You can pack your things. _

_ Yeah buh-bye just go. _

She shoved him away.

“No!”

_ Body. _

_ I’m more than my body. _

_ Don’t owe you a thing. _

_ No, not at all. _

He put his hands around her throat and choked her until she passed out.

When she woke up, he told her if she ever did that again, he’d kill her.

_____________

_ I’m not a toy to play with _

Cathy smiled up at her from her desk.

“Hey Kit Kat, what’s up?”

_ Not just a sight to see. _

“Lunch.”

“Okay thanks, and hey - you - um……”

She flushed a deep red.

“You look nice today.”

Kat felt the delight of that statement wash over her, in the form of pink cheeks.

“Thanks.”

_ My mind is worth its weight in gold. _

“Catherine of Valois.”

“How do you know that, but Cathy doesn’t?”

“She’s smart like that.”

_ Not just a dime a dozen. _

“You know -”

Catherine walked up to her, a conspiratory smile on her face.

“She’s never come down after being asked once, what did you do?”

“I just asked her.”

“Interesting.”

Kat smiled, biting back a much larger grin.

“Hey.”

Kat looked back at Catherine.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but you're worth more than whoever is messing with you.”

_ I know I’m worth this. _

“Thank you.”

_ More than you will ever know. _

____________

Here she was again.

In his place, Catherine’s words echoing in her ear.

_ Touch me. _

_ You just wanna feel me. _

_ You just wanna share me. _

_ You don’t care at all. _

Kat began to get that feeling, the same she’d had before when she pushed him away.

_ Trust you? _

_ Why don’t I just trust you? _

_ You just want to use me. _

_ Now I know. _

Kat waited, patience would be what saved her. 

When he pulled away for a moment, searching for the gag he’s begun using ever since she shouted at him she grabbed the lamp on his nightstand and swung blindly.

He crumpled to the ground as she stood shakily.

He looked up at her, anger flooding his eyes, but he was unable to stand.

_ Body. _

_ “I’m more than my body!” _

_ You will never get me. _

_ Buh - bye just go. _

Kat ran, as fast as she could into the street, tears streaming down her face as she finally realized that she was free. Soon the adrenaline wore off, and she slowed down to a slow pace. When she reached home she stumbled in, not bothering to hide what happened.

_ I’m more than. _

_ I’m more than. _

_ I’m more than. _

_ My body. _

Jane let out a sob as she finally realized what had been happening to her daughter. Annie stood still, shock on her face.

Cathy stumbled down the stairs groggily.

She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but stopped when she saw Kat.

_ I’m more than. _

_ I’m more than. _

_ I’m more than. _

_ My body. _

___________

Kat stood in the courtroom, ready for what was going to come next.

“If the witness could come to the stand please.”

Kat moved forward, and sat at the stand. She placed her hand over the bible, and repeated the vow. When she was done she turned to stare at him.

“Please, to the best of your ability, tell us about what happened.”

“He would wait for me at the corner ……..”

_ I’m more than. _

_ I’m more than. _

_ I’m more than. _

_ My body. _

“On the account of multiple charged of rape, we pronounce Thomas Culpepper - “   
  


_ I’m more than. _

The room stood still for a moment.

“ - Guilty.”

_ I’m more than. _

Kat let out a sigh of relief, and smiled at her friends.

Cathy smiled back and hugged her (not before asking of course)

Kat closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of coffee and books. She watched as they jerked him up, and he turned towards her, rage lit up in his eyes like a wildfire.

“I’ll kill you for this.”

Kat leaned in and snarled at him.

“You’ll have to wait 10 years, and that’s if you can keep it in your pants until then.”

Cathy rubbed her back soothingly.

“Want to get ice cream and refuse to let Anne have any?”

“Yes.”

_ I’m more than……. _


End file.
